


Worse than "Aquamaniac"

by AngelaChristian



Category: The A-Team
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaChristian/pseuds/AngelaChristian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face finds an other movie by Hannibal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse than "Aquamaniac"

Header

title: Worse than "Aquamaniac"  
fandom : a-team  
genre: PWP, implied slash, but not acted out  
rating : NC-17  
characters: Face, Hannibal  
disclaimer: the a-team belongs to Stephen Carnell, I don´t make money with it  
teaser/summary: Face finds an other movie by Hannibal...

 

Worse than “Aquamaniac”

One evening Face was at home on his own and bored. Then he decided to watch an adultsmovie that he´d rented earlier. He put the tape into his VCR and laied down on his bed.  
The movie started like all of them, a woman, some guys, but then Face recogniced that one of them looked quite familiar. He had a closer look and…Oh my God ???, this guy almost looked like Hannibal !?, of course a younger, slimer, blonde version of him but still…it was Hannibal ! 

He was sitting at a desk in an office, a young woman next to his desk. She was typing something but often glanced at him secretly. He seemed to be her boss. The woman wore a very short skirt, probably nothing under it and a blouse, also very short and thight. “Oh it´s so hot in here…”she sighed and started to unbutton it. Hannibal turned in his chair. “Why don´t you take your cloth off, honey…” “Oh, that´s a great idea…” The woman started to undress,while Hannibal was watching her. 

“Oh my dear…” Face thougth “that wouldn´t have happened if I had been his agent, did the army pay him that badly back in those days ?”   
But worst of all, that movie started to turn him on. He never recogniced how handsome he was.That woman was even hotter, of course. He envied him.

“But we can´t do this, you’re my boss and you´re married !” the woman said. Hannibal, called Clark in that masterpiece of a movie with the title“horny at work”, just didn´t listen to her. His hands cupped her now naked breasts. “I want you here and now !”he said. The woman, Susan, opened his zipper and put her hands in his pants and so did Face. He watched the scene with a feeling between fascination and rejection, it was Hannibal after all ! 

Now the woman was giving him a blow job. “Oh, yes, honey…harder…” He sighed, moaned and tilted his head back. 

Hannibal would kill him if he´d ever find out what he was doing here. But at the moment, he was to horny for feeling guilty. 

Hannibal layed her on the desk and…

Face started to rub himself harder. His breath was going faster with every move. It wouldn´t take long until…

“Oh….!!!”, moaned Hannibal. 

Face could see him spray on her what took him over the edge. He gasped when he couldn´t take it any more, then he sank back on his bed. Exhausted and still out off breath, he fell asleep.

The next morning, after he had cleaned up the “mess” on his bed, he was supposed to meet with Hannibal in order to talk about their new client. Face even blushed when thinking of looking in his eyes. He felt like it was written on his forhead in big red letters. The team was to meet in a motelroom outside the city centre in an hour. Face got into his car and drove as slowly as possible which was difficult in a sportscar like his corvet. Nevertheless he was the first one to arrive at the motel.   
Hannibal was already expecting him in the room he rented for the meeting. “Hi, kid, you´re early, but never mind, come in and sit down.” Face had a funny feeling about it, but he thought that it was just his guilty conscience that botherd him. Damn it, Hannibal was his friend.Both sat down at a table.   
The Colonel reached in his pocket in order to get a cigar. 

“Something wrong, Face, you´re looking at me as if you´ve seen a gost.” 

“Oh, no, no, no everthing´s just fine and allright.” Face smiled nervosly.  
Hannibal gave him a strange look, then his eyes were sparkling like always when he was on the jazz. Suddenly his hand touched Face`s very softly and started to caress it. 

“Maybe it´ll take a while until the others show up. Have you an idea what to do in the meantime ?”

“Oh, well, I , no…ehm…” He starred at Hannibal´s hand holding his hand now. He must have gotten him completly wrong. 

“Face, what is it that scares you so ? Didn´t you know that I´ve always wanted you, even back in Nam. Most of the time I don´t let emotions influence my judgement, but that´s why I wanted you to be on my team. It always hurts me to see you flirting with all those women.”

“Ehm…Colonel, what the hell is it you ´re smoking today ? I thought Murdock was the one who´s nuts..?!” 

“Call me John.” Face slowly walked backwards, away from him. 

“Han…Hannibal you can´t be serious about it, that´s just a practical joke, right ? You´re trying to fool me, right ? B.A. and Murdock are watching it in the van, laughing and rolling on the floor.”

“I would never make fun of my feelings for you. Face, be my good soldier, boy and make my dreams come true, you know I love it when a plan comes together and I planned this all so well.”

“Oh my God ?! You planned it ?!, you lured me in a trap, come any closer and I´ll draw my   
gun !”

“I don´t have a problem if you want it that way. I can be submissive as well.” 

He reached out his hand for Face, who was standing back to the wall now. Then he leaned in for a kiss and…

….Face woke up screaming in his, except for the TV, which was still on, dark appartment. Lieing on his bed, he just realized that he´s had a hell of a nightmare. “Oh, boy…” he said. Then he got up to get himself a glass of water.

end


End file.
